1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is related to a healthful cushion and particularly to a healthful cushion with which the interior can be changed depending on different seasons and the user can adjust positions of the magnetic pieces to align with acupuncture points of his/her body.
2. Brief Description of Related Art:
The conventional cushion is mostly placed on seat part of a chair to offer the user a support with softness different from seat part. However, the traditional cushion generally is filled with a piece of sponge or granular cushion substances so that it is not possible to provide different effects in accordance with weather and seasonal changes. For instance, it is easy to sweat at the hip in the summer time in case of the sponge being used and a uncomfortable cold feeling is experienced at the hip in the winter time in case of the granular cushion substances being used.